


Day 20: Crossdressing

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [20]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, McLennon, Smut, Top John, panties as gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul indulges John in a kink of his and ends up enjoying it more than he thought he would.





	Day 20: Crossdressing

"John…" Paul spoke and he swallowed thickly as he looked into the paper bag with a pinkish flush on his cheeks, "Is this truly needed?" John let himself fall down onto the couch and put his ankle on his knee and his arms behind him head with a sigh.

"Hmm… Needed? Not really. Preferred? Definitely!" he said with a grin. Paul bit his lower lip and studied the contents of the bag doubtfully.

"B-but… it’s so small," Paul moaned and looked up at John with pleading eyes.

"Oh, you’ll manage," the older man said with a grin on his handsome face. The sight of him made it hard for Paul to say “no” to him.

"I don’t know, John…" Paul tried once more, but John did not give in to him.

"Come on, Macca. Just this once. I just really want to see you wearing it. Please? For me? You can ask me to do something next, alright?" John offered him. And that did sound appealing to Paul. So he took a deep breath before nodding “yes”.

"Alright. But don’t laugh and give me a second," he told his secret lover and turned around and walked out of the room to change.

John sat back on the couch, took a sip from his drink, and waited patiently for Paul to come back inside. He was really curious for how that little outfit would look on Paul. He supposed rather handsome seeing how pretty the man already was from himself and how delicately his beauty was. And the paleness of his skin would do wonders for the black lace.

When Paul, however, walked back inside, John only realised it when Paul was standing already near him and he gasped at the sight. Paul looked absolutely gorgeous and John wondered why he hadn’t come in his pants right then and there. The younger lad was wearing a pair of black lace knickers with only showed a bit under the man’s tiny, black mini skirt which hid pretty much nothing and with it he wore silk stockings that went to halfway his thighs. The man’s hair hung slack and messy from his head. He was biting his lips, which John thought was the hottest thing ever. John took his time studying Paul before looking up at the man’s face and locking eyes with him. The man blushed as their eyes met.

"I look stupid, don’t I?" Paul asked him. John laughed at that and took a hold of Paul’s hand and pulled him to him and sitting Paul down onto his knee. He sweetly caressed Paul’s cheek with one hand as he wrapped the other around Paul and started to caress the man’s thighs.

"You’re a fucking idiot for believing that, Paul. You’re absolutely gorgeous." Paul smiled broadly at that and leaned in to kiss John, but John stopped him by placing a finger on Paul’s lips.

"Thank you," he muttered before taking his finger away and letting Paul kiss him.

Paul smiled against John’s lips as he felt the other man playing with the material of his silk stockings, letting a finger slide under it and drawing circled on Paul’s thigh as he caressed the silk with his free fingers.

"I didn’t know you were into this stuff," Paul told him as he pulled away from John and crossed his legs. John hummed and smiled at him.

"Yeah, well… I’m a dirty perv, Paulie. You’d better get used to it," he said and started to kiss Paul’s jaw as his other hand moved down from Paul’s face and cupped the man’s arse instead.

"I gathered as much," Paul uttered. He groaned as John squeezed his arse and moved his head down to suck of Paul’s neck.

John chuckled against his skin and started to nibble at it as his hand moved from Paul’s thigh to the man’s hardening bulge under the tiny skirt. Paul gasped at the feeling and let his head rest helplessly against John’s shoulder.

"Hmm… You’re all hard, already. You’re excited aren’t you. That’s okay. So am I," John teased him and Paul just groaned but made a mental note to get back at John for patronizing him and dragging him into his quite disturbing kink like that. Crossdressing was John’s fetish. Not his. Or was it? He had to admit that feeling John rubbing his clothed thigh and playing with the fabric of his revealing clothing like that while kissed him, aroused him quite a lot. And the knowledge that John got off on seeing him like this and knowing John found him attractive, wasn’t at all unpleasant, but rather exciting really. Paul shook his head against John’s shoulder and tried not to think about it too much.

John licked Paul’s skin and reached into Paul’s knickers to wank him and get him hotter and hotter for him until Paul would spread those long, amazingly sexy, pale legs of his for him. There was nothing more that John wanted that to drag Paul upstairs in his arms, throw him on the bed and eat him all up. He’d make the younger man scream like the dirty little slut he was. Especially in this outfit. John groaned from the back of his throat at the thought of doing that and decided it was quite enough. He wrapped his arms thightly around the younger man and lifted him up as he rose to his feet. Paul giggled and wrapped his arms around John’s neck and let himself be carried away to their bedroom where he was thrown roughly onto the bed with a groan.         

John kicked the door close and removed his tie and belt and opened his shirt before crawling onto the bed with Paul, raising Paul’s legs up and parting them so Paul could wrap them around his waist as he laid down between them. He caressed Paul’s face and kissed him passionately with a hungry growl and a thrusting move with his hips, rubbing their erections together.

"Hmm. You’re so deliciously gorgeous like this. I want you, Paul. I need you. I need to fuck you. Please…' John asked him before forcing his tongue into Paul’s mouth and down his throat, making Paul almost gag on it. Paul couldn’t answer to that, so instead his just moaned wantonly in the older man’s mouth and thrusted his hips up, meeting John’s moves, making the friction even more delicious and torturous at the same time. Paul wrapped his legs around the older man and pulled him closer against him as he hooked is feet in the small of John’s back. The older man groaned against Paul’s mouth and cupped Paul’s arse in his hand again and giving it a hard squeeze.

"Please…" Paul breathed heavily as John finally pulled away for air. He nodded.

***

Paul felt as if his body was on fire. He lay trashing on the bed as John moved three of his fingers in and out of him in a steady, fast rhythm, rubbing his prostate with every single move. And he couldn’t wait for something bigger to enter him and do the same thing, but better. The feeling was amazing. He spread his legs a little wider and began to thrust his hips up to meet John’s fingers. He closed his eyes and bit down his lower lip, not yet drawing blood, as he asked John to get going already.

John stared at the younger man as he moved so deliciously with him and begged him to fuck him already. John still had Paul’s knickers, which he had taken off with his teeth before preparing Paul, tightly in his hand and reached forward. He moved a finger into Paul’s mouth and parted the man’s teeth and placed the lace underwear between it. Paul’s eyes shot open and the younger man stared right at him, his hazel eyes dark with lust and want. His teeth clashed together and John groaned at the heavenly sight that lay before him. God, this man was going to kill him one day.

"Please…" Paul moaned heavily with one last weak thrust of his hips, his voice coming out muffled by the balled up knickers, and John could not hold back any longer. He grabbed Paul’s hips, pulled the man’s skirt up higher and parted Paul’s legs further as far as they would go so he could move himself between them. He let his fingers slide form Paul’s now clenching hole and positioned himself. Paul took a deep breath and bit down the fabric of the knickers as he felt the head of John’s cock press against his opening.

John held Paul’s legs apart as he began to push in carefully, but roughly. He knew Paul liked it if he was a little rough and the quicker he pushed in the more Paul loved it. But John just couldn’t push in with one hard thrust. He just couldn’t. He didn’t want to hurt Paul, even if the man wanted him to and so also now. Paul’s hands were grabbing the bed sheets and Paul’s thighs clenched around John’s hips, drawing him in deeper and deeper rather quickly. It didn’t take long before John was completely inside of Paul and began to move.

Paul tried to control his breathing as he felt John move in and out of him, setting a fast rhythm very quickly and Paul was grateful for that. He moaned and smiled at the same time as John thrusted against his prostate and stretched his arse. Though, Paul loved having his arse played with, with his own or someone else fingers or a plastic toy, nothing was better than John’s hard dick inside of him. Nothing. He loved the way it felt inside of him. The skin velvet like, the shaft hard and pulsing, the head wet and slippery. He loved every second of it and soon he was moaning and groaning like a whore as John fucked him hard and fast. He slit his hand down to wank himself and he gave himself a few squeezes, keeping him right on edge. But this time, Paul didn’t hold back like he normally did. No, this time he leaned forward, grabbed John’s head in his hands and forced a kiss off of him, making them both groan and moan for more. Paul laid back down and moved his hips with John, making John’s breath heavy and his cock rub against John’s stomach.

He knew John was close, like him and started to squeeze around the man’s cock inside of him. He clenched and squeezed and soon he got John moaning and shuddering against him with pleasure. The older man breathed heavily into his ear:  "I’m close, Macca…"

Paul nodded frantically, the gag making it impossible for him to speak properly, and he started to fully pump himself until he came between their sweaty bodies and took John with him, making John thrust hardly into him one last time and letting him shoot his loud. The man cursed into Paul’s ears and Paul let him ride it all out until he fell down onto the bed next to him and let him fall asleep next to him. Paul spat out the underwear and curled up next to John by wrapping his arms and legs around him, and pulling him as closely against him as possible.


End file.
